A lacie story
by SerinitySinclaire
Summary: Says it all in the title.


A/N: This is my first ever time hearing about Lacie. So i looked for information on her. This is alternate universe where Lacie never died. So if she doesn't sound right. Sorry. :(

As an adult, I learned more and more that this was a pathetic existence i live. I try my hardest to live and be free, but my clipped wings are dying down around me. My two lovely children, so sweet and innocent can fly away from me and I cannot catch them as they fall. Some may call me selfish, but the terrible beast of a world, has alot to show them. Me? I'm just gonna waste away, till someone comes and takes my life. Though, I feel the sorrow surround me, these two angels of mine, will be alive. Knowingly care for each other, till once again they grow apart. My tears falter, as I strike the wall angrily with bare fists.

_why? WHY?! WHY ME! W...why..._

These thoughts confuse me, as I lean into the wall, hearing whispers and laughter surrounding me. Shaking in pure anger and disgust, I look at the innocent children that look at me with confusion. _They deserve better than me._ My little Alice comes toward me with pure intentions of settling me down, but my fear of scaring her is too great so i push her back gently, letting her fall on her little butt. She stares at me with those pure lilac eyes and I sigh. My other child just sits and watches, like shes observing us. Waiting, to see if I do something. I want to soothe them so badly, but my hands are covered in blood of those who wanted to hurt me. Even if, I learn to purify myself, I want to be free.

Then their the ones I truly care for. Ones that I cannot get out of my mind. It's suffocates me, yet I feel like everything is right. I feel a gentle hand on my face, wiping away a single tear from my cheek. Looking up, I see young Alice, looking at me with concern. Like she knew I was upset and wanted me to be happy again. I start to giggle, then full blown laughter. This little human will someday be someone who won't lose it all like I have. Though, small, i pick her up and sing a song, that I know someday will be remembered. It has no name in my eyes, but others will find a name for it and i can't help but let a lingering smile on my face as young Alice, giggles as she is swung around gently in the air. Celia, my other child, smiles at us as she continues to watch with wise eyes, as if she's an adult inside of a child's body. Celia, my other child, walks over, unsure of what to say, though she wants ups too. So as I set down the now pouting Alice. I pick up Celia and spin her around happily, knowing that my grip was tight enough to do this.

M-Mommy?

I froze like ice. one of my children called me that in awhile. I felt weird vibe coursing through me, as i put down Celia. I just keep frozen, till a small hands come toward me inches away from me. I begin to tremble and fall on my knees. Tears come down faster and faster as i put my hands covering my eyes. I scream and scream, wanting everything to go away. I can't handle being called a mom. Though she didn't mean it, no one would think of me like I was. My chain, it wants me to release it. I just...i just cant. Though my pain is surging through my veins, I look at my children and stop. No one. No one is here to torment me. It was all in my mind. _mind? _I know better than this, i bring my hands away from my face to see my kids standing before me. I look up, and let a small laugh come in. My kids, just look at me, through unsure eyes, thinking whats wrong.

I hug my kids, and whisper sweet somethings to them. They snuggle into me, like I was a pillow as I'm smiling, a creepy thought was in the back of my head, nagging me as I hug them tighter into the darkened days of time.

_What would the future hold for us? Though it's modern time now. I wish I could do better as a mother. To hide them away from the dangerous life we live. One day, a person will bestow them with love while I wither away in peace. Someone, save us from this hell we live in now. And don't take us for granted, for each one possesses a power to know right and wrong. One will be cherished. The other will be insane and want nothing more but a perfect world. On that day, hell will be paid. _


End file.
